


who would have thought

by harrywonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Requested, Smut, nerdy! niall, nerdy! y/n, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywonderland/pseuds/harrywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “can you do a Niall smut where you're both nerds & you end up at his house to study for a test & you find his stash of porn & you both end up having sex? You don't have to if you don't want, ily btw!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	who would have thought

**Author's Note:**

> it kinda sucks but ya

Request: “can you do a Niall smut where you're both nerds & you end up at his house to study for a test & you find his stash of porn & you both end up having sex? You don't have to if you don't want, ily btw!”

“Y/N?” you turn your head to see Niall, your secret crush. “Yeah, Niall?” he bit his lip and it killed you. “I was uh, wondering if you wanted to come over and study for the test?” You grinned “Yeah, of course” I smirked “Okay, uhm, I can drive us to my house after class?” you nod. You were in chemistry currently, it was your last class. You had a big test on Monday, being Friday today. 

After class let out, you walked out into the parking lot and got into his car. It was a quiet ride back to his house, only the radio on quietly. It wasn’t awkward, just sort of pleasant. You got to his house, he explained that his parents weren’t going to be home until late tonight, they both worked long shifts. 

“So, uh, do you want something to drink? I’ve got soda or juice, I dunno” “I’m fine” you said.   
You went up to his bedroom, sitting on his bed. 

“So, we don’t have to study right away if you don’t want” you shrug “We can do whatever you want” he smiled shyly “Maybe listen to music? I have a whole bunch of CD’s in the bin over there..” he pointed to a big bin and you walk over, looking through. You come across dvd’s that have been shoved in. You realize what they are. “I, uh, shit-” he’s sitting right there “You’ve gotta porn stash?” he blushed “That’s kinda.. hot” you smirk and blush as well. 

He groans involuntarily and you sit up on the bed with him. “Can I, uh-” he’s staring at your clothed body, you notice the bulge in his pants. He looked at you wide eyed as you palm him through his pants "Is this okay?" You ask, suddenly having a great amount of confidence.

He nods furiously and you smirk "Maybe I could, uh, help you with that?" He bite his lip and nods again. You unzip his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. He's bigger than you thought, and he's not even all the way hard. You kneel in front of him, pumping him. He's staring down at you in amazement, his mouth hanging open. His hands come down and pull at your top, signaling that he wants it off. You peel off your shirt along with your bra and he takes off his tshirt while you begin working his cock. You lick the tip, precum pooling on your tongue. He hisses at the contact and you take him in your mouth, bobbing slowly. 

One of his hands hold your hair back, the other massaging your breasts. You moan around his cock and he groans at the feeling. You start going faster, massaging his balls and looking up at him which makes him bite his lip. He's close and you can tell, but he makes you stand up. 

"Can I, can we-" you cut him off by kissing him quickly and taking off both your panties and pants, knowing he's talking about having sex with you. You sit on the bed and straddle his lap, taking him by surprise once again. You kiss him and soon your tongues are mixing together, biting at each other's lips. 

You kiss a little patch on his neck "Fuck me, please" he groans and you're rolled over, you're on your back and he's kneeling in front of you. He leans over and grabs a condom out of his nightstand. You giggle and he blushes but laughs as well. He rolls it on and positions himself, leaning down to kiss you as he pushes in. It's painful, but he takes his time. 

"Move, Niall" he nods and kisses you, starting to rock slowly into you. You trail kisses on his neck and he curses under his breath "So, good, fuck Y/N" hearing him swear makes you moan, along with the pleasure you're feeling already. You had no idea he had a side like this, so.. so dirty. 

He picks up his pace with your permission, soon pounding in rapidly. He's grunting and groaning, cussing repeatedly. "Fuck, gonna cum" as soon as he says it, he does. He's cumming and your name is falling off of his lips. It's delicious and dirty. 

He doesn't stop thrusting, he wants so desperately for you to cum. You're whining and moaning, you're so close. "Cum, baby. Go on, cum on me" seconds later you're letting it all go with a whine of his name. He kisses your forehead and rests his against yours, both of you catching your breath. He gets up and gets rid of the condom before laying right next to you. 

He pulls you against his chest, cuddling you. You smile at him and he laughs "Thank you, Y/N" you grin "You know, I really like you, Niall" you blush and he grins "I like you too, Y/N"


End file.
